


The First Step of the Cure is a Kiss

by bimmyshrug



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Fem Reddie, Genderbending, Gloves, Lesbian Eddie Kaspbrak, Med Fet, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Inexperience, Top Richie Tozier, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Eddie Kaspbrak, brief mention of munchausen by proxy, richie is unprofessional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: "It's perfectly natural, Eddie. Physiological responses to stimuli aren't something to be embarrassed about."And that might be true, but even through her gloves, Dr. Tozier's hands are so warm against Eddie’s skin compared to the cold air in the exam room, and the conflicting sensations unfortunately cause a tingle of pleasure to begin traveling down her abdomen before it settles between her legs.--------Part of my tumblr prompts series!Anon asked: consider fem reddie with a medical kink like gynecology. eddie spreading out on the table with her legs held back, she’s nervous because this is her first gyno appointment and because nobody has ever seen her pussy before (especially not so spread open), and it doesn’t help that her doctor richie condescendingly tells her she’s a good girl, how she’s doing so well and “i would never have guessed this is your first time, you open so easily, i hardly need the speculum”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747585
Comments: 20
Kudos: 300





	The First Step of the Cure is a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come send me more stuff to write about on Tumblr ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)  
> So..... this was supposed to be a quick drabble, and then it ended up being 3k words ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Enjoy! Slight medfet ahead, read the tags, yadda yadda. Tw for medical malpractice i guess? idk

Eddie is afraid of doctors, mostly. How couldn't she be, considering her mother's over-medicating her and hospitalizing her unnecessarily as a child? The doctors are the only ones who could have helped her in those situations, and they didn't, and it largely ruined her trust in medical professionals.

But she knows she needs to see a gynecologist at some point. She thought she'd be okay without one until she starts having sex, because why wouldn't she be? She doesn't put anything up there, other than tampons. She has good hygiene.

But when she tells Ben that she's never been to a gyno, Ben informs her that you're supposed to start getting paps done at 21 regardless of if you're sexually active or not, and the idea of cancer terrifies Eddie much more than doctors do.

So she agrees to go, and Ben offers to take her, but she absolutely refuses. She definitely doesn't want to bring someone else along to witness her embarrassment when she has to show another person her vagina for the first time, let alone a stranger.

She feels comforted by the fact that Dr. Tozier is a woman- at least until she enters the room, and Eddie immediately feels mortified all over again. Why couldn't she be, like, an elderly lady or something? Not some gorgeous, mid-thirties woman who could probably be a fucking model if she wanted to, walking into the room with her dark mane of curls and her form-fitting royal blue scrubs that complement her eyes in a way that shouldn't have Eddie's palms as sweaty as they are.

Eddie is comforted by her smile, at least. And she's so charming and casual that it puts Eddie at ease, until she starts asking questions about Eddie's sex life, and Eddie is forced to remember why she's there.

"Any chance you're pregnant?"

"Uh- um, no. None."

And the eyebrow raise she gets in return has her blushing immediately, shifting her legs underneath the paper gown she's wearing that suddenly feels so thin it might tear across the breast if she doesn’t get her breathing under control.

"You sure about that? You don't have to lie, sweetheart, most girls your age aren't using condoms like they should."

"I- I'm sure."

Another eyebrow raise, and then a glance up and down Eddie's body that she doesn't miss, but tries not to read into, because she doesn't know what being at the gynecologist is supposed to feel like, and she knows she's panicking for no reason. She should have expected embarrassing questions, after all.

"Oh, gotcha," she eventually winks, but Eddie doesn't get it, and she's not sure she wants to guess at what Dr. Tozier is implying. She gets her answer anyway. "So, are you and your girlfriend having penetrative sex, or...?"

"No!"

"So what, just oral and digital?"

"I'm not- I don't have- I'm a virgin!" Eddie ends up blurting, and she's sure the amused little chuckle that Dr. Tozier lets out is unprofessional, but she still finds herself quietly clarifying "and I don't have a girlfriend."

"Really?" the older woman asks in disbelief. Eddie shyly shakes her head no once again, and Dr. Tozier whistles lowly in response, effectively spreading Eddie's blush further down her chest. "I'm surprised nobody's snatched you up yet, you're a gorgeous young lady."

"T-Thank you, Dr Tozier."

"And such good manners, too," she winks her dark lashes at Eddie and she nearly yelps, but manages to hold it in once Dr. Tozier turns her attention back to the questionnaire and stops staring at Eddie with those playful blue eyes.

"Do you keep up with your monthly breast self-exams?"

"Yes, since 9th grade."

"Good girl."

Eddie just barely manages to hold in her yelp again, but she can't help shifting her legs on the exam table again. Which wouldn't be that big a deal if she weren't wearing a paper medical gown that crinkles loudly with the movement, and she stills immediately, as if Dr. Tozier might not notice her anymore if she sits as still as she can.

She doesn’t look up from her clip board, but Eddie can see her lip curling up as she writes.

Eddie takes a few deep breaths as she finishes what she's writing before standing to wash her hands, and Eddie knows what's coming next. Her breathing picks right back up again as Dr. Tozier turns around to step up next to her, and Eddie has to force her eyes away when she begins slipping nitrile gloves onto her hands and pulling them down over her long fingers.

"Gonna double check myself, just to be safe, okay?"

"'Kay."

She peels back the top half of Eddie's medical gown so casually, and Eddie feels her breath shudder as a chill moves through her body. Why is it so fucking cold in here?

She feels goosebumps break out all over her chest, but more importantly, she feels her nipples get so hard that the skin around them tingles, and she wants to crawl into a hole and die.

Instead she lets out a quiet, mortified sigh, and Dr. Tozier laughs again before reaching forward to take Eddie's breasts in her hands, brushing against her nipples in the process.

"It's perfectly natural, Eddie. Physiological responses to stimuli aren't something to be embarrassed about."

And that might be true, but even through her gloves, Dr. Tozier's hands are so warm against Eddie’s skin compared to the cold air in the exam room, and the conflicting sensations unfortunately cause a tingle of pleasure to begin traveling down her abdomen before it settles between her legs.

“You’re a healthy young woman of reproductive age; it’s to be expected that you’ll experience a certain level of stimulation when someone is touching your breasts.”

It gets worse once she starts kneading at Eddie's chest, and Eddie turns her head away so she doesn't have to look up at her hot doctor's glinting eyes as she gets felt up for the first time. God, that's pathetic.

"All done."

"I- Can I- Should I pull my gown back up, or-"

"Unless you feel like putting on a show, sweetheart," she laughs, and Eddie does yelp this time before tugging the gown back up over her breasts, which only makes Dr. Tozier laugh harder.

"Everything's all good up top. Let's get a look at your undercarriage," she says as she wheels her stool right in front of the exam table, gesturing to the stirrups on either side of it.

Eddie hesitates, biting her lip in thought as Dr. Tozier glances at her impatiently before changing out her gloves for a new pair.

"Well? Giddy up, cowgirl."

Eddie lets out an embarrassingly loud laugh in anxiety before gripping the sides of the exam table, shaking slightly as she places her feet into the holders. She barely prevents herself from pulling the gown down between her legs to cover herself, especially once she feels the cold air of the exam room against her pussy and realizes that she's wet.

She's fucking wet. Dr. Tozier is definitely going to notice and think she's a fucking creep. And she fucking shaved for this, too. Like she was planning on coming here to sex up her gyno or something. That was fucking stupid.

Dr. Tozier glances between her legs before offering Eddie a warm, encouraging smile, and it works to calm her down for about 2 seconds, until she begins reaching her gloves hands underneath Eddie's gown.

She brushes her hands lightly along Eddie's inner thigh, probably as a warning before she touches her vagina, but it only serves to make the embarrassingly obvious signs of arousal between Eddie's legs worse.

"Ready, honey?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

"I'll be gentle, I promise."

And she is very gentle as she feels around Eddie's pubic area with her warm, gloved fingers, and Eddie's grip on the sides of the exam table tightens until her knuckles ache.

"No external cysts, nothing out of the ordinary," she assures Eddie casually as she softly brushes her fingers down along Eddie's outer labia, before she spreads Eddie's pussy open with her thumbs. Eddie holds her breath as she feels the cold air of the room hit her clitoris, which she already knows is hard, too, based on how she can feel it throbbing slightly between her legs.

"Healthy vulva, nice and pink. She looks happy to be here," Dr. Tozier laughs, and Eddie groans miserably, slamming her head against the back of the exam table.

"I just- I'm just really sensitive. I'm so sorry, Dr. Tozier."

"Like I said, sweetheart; it's nothing to be embarrassed about," she reassures with that charming smile, and Eddie manages to let out the breath she's been holding as the older woman pulls away to reach for the tube of lubricant sitting on a small warming plate beside her. "Your increased sensitivity could be because your clitoral hood is so small."

"Is that- Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all. Vaginas come in all shapes and sizes. But generally speaking, the less skin you have covering your clit, the more easily stimulated you are," she explains as she squirts some of the lube onto two of her fingers.

"That, and you're a virgin, so I'm sure having someone else touch you here for the first time is a little overwhelming, isn't it?" She adds softly as she brings her fingers down to rub the warmed lubricant along Eddie's opening, brushing against her clit (probably) unintentionally before settling against Eddie's hole.

Eddie isn't trying to stop her panting at this point, because it's useless, and she feels like if she doesn't get more oxygen into her lungs, she might suffocate.

"Y-Yes, it's- it's a bit overwhelming."

"I won't hurt you, honey. I'm great with first timers, I promise," she winks up at Eddie again before she starts gently pushing her fingers into Eddie's pussy, and Eddie feels herself tense up on reaction.

"I need you to relax for me, Eddie," she says in her gentle, soothing voice, and Eddie takes a few deep breaths before she feels herself unclench, and Dr. Tozier's fingers slide into her almost immediately after.

"Good girl."

Eddie whimpers as she feels her pussy open up around her doctor's fingers, and she nearly lets out a moan as she pushes in deeper, biting on her lip to keep it at bay.

But she can feel her pussy clenching and unclenching around Dr. Tozier's fingers continually, and she tries to get it to stop, but it feels good, god it feels fucking good, and there's no stopping it once she begins gently feeling along Eddie's inner walls.

"Do you masturbate, Eddie?" She asks casually, reaching her other hand up to press down gently on Eddie's abdomen as she continues feeling around inside of her, and Eddie doesn't trust herself to answer, but she tries anyway.

"Some- Sometimes, yes," she lets out breathlessly, and Dr. Tozier crooks her fingers at that same moment, and Eddie is starting to worry about what will happen if she keeps going on like this.

"How often, would you say?"

"Maybe... Maybe once a week?"

"Do you use masturbatory aids?"

"W-What?"

"A vibrator, a dildo..."

“N-No, just- just my fingers sometimes.”

“Sometimes?”

Eddie goes scarlet, covering her face in shame so that she doesn’t have to look Dr. Tozier in the eyes.

“I usually just- like- you know.”

“I don’t know Eddie, that’s why I’m asking.”

“I just- most of the time I just- like- rub up against stuff. My mattress, sometimes. Stuff like that,” Eddie manages to force out, and Dr. Tozier makes a quiet “hmm.”

“No wonder you’re so sensitive,” she adds before she slides her fingers deeper into Eddie’s pussy, deep enough that Eddie can feel the heel of her hand brushing against her clit, and she knows she’s going to come. She’s going to come in a gynecologist’s office with her doctor’s fingers up her cunt, and she’s never wanted to disappear more in her life than she does right now.

“Dr. Tozier, I- I think you should stop.”

“But you’re almost finished, Eddie,” she argues, and Eddie thinks the double entendre may have been unintentional until those amused blue eyes flick up to her own, and Eddie covers her mouth with her hand as her pussy keeps contracting like it has a mind of its own, like it wants her to be a fucking weirdo who orgasms during a pelvic exam, which it might.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Dr. Tozier repeats in her soft, comforting voice, but it’s deeper this time, and she’s still looking into Eddie’s eyes when she says it, and Eddie tries to suffocate her moan behind her hand as she comes around her doctor’s gloved fingers.

She doesn’t pull them out right away, and Eddie groans softly against her own hand as Dr. Tozier carefully drags her fingers back out, and Eddie can feel her mess threatening to leak out of her.

She can see it on Dr. Tozier’s gloves, too, as she regards her come-covered fingers almost curiously before pulling her gloves off and tossing them into the waste bin.

“Oh my god,” Eddie whispers softly to herself once she realizes what she’s done, and she clumsily pulls her legs out of the stirrups to close them as Dr. Tozier stands from her stool and casually stretches her back, like Eddie didn’t just do the most horrifying thing she’s ever done in her life.

“Those little stools have no lumbar support. You’d think it wouldn’t be too much to ask for a wheelie chair with a back to it if I’m spending all day with my head between people’s legs,” she continues, ignoring Eddie’s blatant horror as she walks back over to the counter and leans down to fill out the rest of Eddie’s chart.

“Dr. Tozier, I’m so-”

“Everything checks out. You seem perfectly healthy, as far as I can tell,” she interrupts, and Eddie snaps her mouth closed, watching as she scribbles onto a sticky note before ripping it off of the pad and scribbling something else onto a second one.

She walks back over to the exam table with both yellow pieces of paper in her hand, and Eddie feels her breathing pick up as she gets closer, close enough to casually lean against the exam table and cross her long legs in front of her.

“I’m referring you to a colleague of mine to do your pap smear and your yearly checkups,” she says, handing Eddie the first note, which has “Dr. Uris” scribbled on it in nearly illegible handwriting, with an extension number underneath it. “You’ll love her, she’s great. And I think you’ll have an easier time with her.”

Eddie feels like crying, because she managed to fuck this up her first time, and she doesn’t think she’ll ever recover from the embarrassment of somehow making a gynecologist so uncomfortable that she’d rather not treat her anymore.

“I’m- I’m so sorry, Dr. Tozier,” she sniffles softly, and she gasps when she feels her doctor’s soft, warm hands lifting her chin, without the barrier of her nitrile gloves.

“Like I said, Eddie, it’s natural,” she assures again with a gentle smile, before letting out a soft sigh. “That being said, it is unethical for me to treat you any longer.”

“I- I understand, doctor. I’m so, so sorry that I- that I did that.”

“God, please don’t be sorry. Never be sorry for that,” she says, and Eddie lets out a small, shocked gasp as she brings her thumb up to brush against Eddie’s lips, which are swollen and red from all of her biting.

“I guess it’s technically malpractice until you physically leave my office, but I’m sure you won’t tell anyone. Will you, baby girl?” she asks in a whisper, and Eddie can’t wrap her head around what’s happening before Dr. Tozier is brushing their lips together, gripping her gently by the chin to tilt her head back as she slowly slots their mouths together.

Eddie whimpers softly against her lips and feels Dr. Tozier brush her tongue against Eddie’s lower lip, and she obediently opens her mouth, only to have the older woman pull back with a chuckle.

“Don’t get carried away, sweetheart. I could lose my license if someone finds out I asked you out during an appointment.”

Eddie blinks up at her in shock, unable to close her mouth. “I- You’re- Are you- Are you asking me out?”

“Not until you text me later, so I can have some sort of paper trail to cover my ass in case you decide to fuck me over and tell the state medical board about this. But yeah, I’m asking you out,” she laughs, slipping the second piece of paper into Eddie’s hand, which has an equally messily written phone number scrawled onto it.

Eddie stares down at it wide-eyed before blinking up at the older woman once more, opening and closing her mouth a few times before she forms a coherent thought.

“I- You- Dr. Tozier, are you sure you-”

“You can call me Richie,” she interrupts, and Eddie nods dumbly, earning her another tinkling laugh. “For now, at least. I still want you to call me Dr. Tozier when I’m between your legs.”

Eddie flushes red and nods her head over and over, and Richie brushes a piece of Eddie’s hair behind her ear as she continues smiling down at her.

“God, you’re so fucking cute.”

“Thank- Thank you… Richie,” Eddie says carefully after a moment, and Richie winks before she pushes away from the exam table to stroll casually toward the door.

“Clean up and get dressed, they’ll get you checked out and schedule your pap with Dr. Uris at the front desk before you leave,” she instructs as she opens the door to exit, and Eddie nods dumbly, still attempting to wrap her head around what’s happening.

Richie looks out into the hallway on either side before poking her head back in the door and bringing her finger to her lips in a shushing gesture. “Remember, our secret, okay?”

“Y-Yes, of course!” Eddie immediately assures, then watches as an equally beautiful, equally curly-headed blonde doctor walks by the exam room door, narrowing her eyes skeptically at Richie as she passes. “Thank you, Dr. Tozier,” Eddie adds in a panic as Richie nods casually and salutes the other doctor, who rolls her eyes at her before continuing down the corridor.

“My pleasure, Miss Kaspbrak.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just pick which asks I decide I want to expand on and go from there, but if you specifically request that I write a drabble or a ficlet based off of your ask, I will (it might take me some time bc I have a lot going on but I'll do it eventually).


End file.
